


Blood Reign

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Altered States, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Schmoop, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Can demons love? Some may say no, but for Jared Padalecki, the answer is most definitely yes. Jensen Ackles is his loving boyfriend, and he just happens to be a demon. Can love between human Jared and demon Jensen survive? And just how far are they willing to go in order to ensure that it does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_illuminated in March 2012  
> Art by denig37 ([here](https://denig37.livejournal.com/68500.html))  
> Beta'd by slightlysatanic

“Jensen?” Jared called as he tossed his keys down on the table beside the door. “Jensen, I’m home!” He had been off running errands the last two hours and it was already after dark; he just wanted to curl up with Jensen on the couch and watch bad television. Or, maybe just head to their king sized bed and get some sleep since tomorrow promised to be just as hectic as today. But at least _these_ errands were going to be done together, so Jared wouldn’t have to worry about Jensen’s safety. 

Jared frowned when he didn’t get a reply; cautiously, he began looking around the house. “Jen, babe, are you here?” It was unusual for Jensen not to answer when he was called for because he knew how Jared got when he thought Jensen was in danger. Their lives weren’t exactly normal, after all, and Jared got worried that his parents would do something rash just to get him back. He had told them numerous times he didn’t want to be with them, he wanted to be with Jensen and there was nothing they could say that was going to change his mind, but they wouldn’t listen.

Just as Jared turned the corner, he was grabbed from behind. “Let me go!” he yelled, kicking and screaming as he tried to get the assailant’s hands off enough for him to get to his cell phone. He knew if he could just get his phone he could call Jensen, and maybe there was a chance he’d make it out of this without too much damage being done.

Panic suddenly hit him like a punch, causing Jared to squirm and fight harder. What if Jensen had been here when this intruder got here and something happened to him?! Sure, Jensen was a demon, but that didn’t mean he was indestructible. Especially with Jared’s parents out on the loose looking for him; he knew his parents would do whatever was necessary to get him back, and that included hurting Jensen. They probably would have hurt Jensen just for the fun of it, actually.

His assailant finally spoke as he pulled a syringe from his pocket. “Jared, this is for your own good,” he assured his captive. “It’ll only hurt for a minute and then we’ll get you somewhere safe, buddy.” He quickly gripped the cap between his teeth and pulled it off, spitting it into the living room as he repositioned the syringe in his hand so it was facing Jared’s arm. “Stop struggling, Jared; I don’t want to hit anything important.” 

As soon as the first word came out of the man’s mouth, Jared knew who it was. “Jake?!” Jared exclaimed, not listening when he was ordered to hold still. Jake had been Jared’s best friend until he betrayed Jared by telling his parents Jared was planning on running off with Jensen. “We? Who’s _we_? Come on man, get off me!” 

“Me and the other guys, Jared,” Jake explained simply. As soon as he heard that, Jared knew he was in trouble. Jake and his “guys” were a part of a group dedicated to fighting supernatural evils; he in fact was the leader. Jared had been a member before he’d met Jensen, but once he left, he’d been marked as a person of interest. He _knew_ how these men operated; when they put their minds to something, it usually gets done. “What are you going to do?” he asked, partly to get information, partly in an attempt to stall his former friend from giving him the shot. 

Jake knew what Jared was trying to do, but he would humor his buddy if it made Jared more cooperative. “We’re only here to get you out,” he assured his compatriot. “As long as Jensen doesn’t try to intervene, he will be safe.” Of course, that wasn’t exactly the truth, but Jake knew his friend better than anyone; if Jared was aware that when they left here, he had another crew waiting to take Jensen out, Jared would have fought harder. And since the youngest Padalecki was already fighting pretty hard, Jake didn’t need that. “Now hold still.”

Before Jared had a chance to really think about anything, he heard the sickening snap of bone and he was free. He quickly turned to see who was responsible and he sighed with relief when he saw Jensen standing there. His lover was covered in blood. Jared wasn’t sure if it was Jensen’s own or someone else’s, which was pretty unsettling. “Jensen,” Jared breathed, stepping over Jake’s lifeless body without a care in the world other than making sure Jensen was all right. “Are you okay? You’re covered in blood; are you hurt?”

When Jared reached for Jensen, the older male stopped Jared from touching him, instead gripping Jared’s wrist and pulling him further into the house. “I’m fine, Jared,” Jensen assured his shaking lover. “It’s not my blood.” He made his way up to their bedroom, practically dragging Jared along after him. “Who the fuck were those people?” he demanded once they were in their bedroom, Jensen quickly stripping out of his bloody clothing. 

“It was M.A.S.S.,” Jared explained as he watched Jensen change, not sure what was going to happen next. Jensen was very unpredictable, which Jared both loved and feared at the same time. He knew that Jensen would either worry or get angry; neither reaction would end well. Seeing Jensen looking at him expectantly, Jared elaborated. “Men Against Supernatural Scum. They hunt down supernatural evils and they take them out. The guy you just stopped from shooting me up with some kind of drug was their leader, Jake.”

Frowning, Jensen quickly moved towards their closet where his and Jared’s duffels were already packed. He didn’t like to unpack their things unless they needed to because he knew that wherever they went, there was a chance they were going to be found. “We have to leave; _now_ ,” Jensen ordered, tossing Jared’s duffel towards him before he hauled his own up over his shoulder. Once he had his duffel in place, Jensen moved towards Jared again and grabbed his hand, pulling the other man behind him as he headed down the stairs and out the door, grabbing the keys to their car on the way out. 

Outside, Jared could see the chaos that had taken place, a small frown coming to his lips. He had been friends with these people once, so of course there was some regret that this had to be their fate. Body parts were strewn across the lawn and Jared could still see the looks of fear on some of the men’s faces. Of course, it was their own fault they were here like this, so he didn’t know why he was so upset. If they had just left him and Jensen alone, none of this would have ever happened. 

The ride to wherever the hell they were going was silent. Jared could almost _feel_ Jensen fuming in the driver’s seat next to him – he was afraid that anything he’d try to say would only make it worse. Finally, they pulled up outside a motel about one hundred miles away from their old home. Jensen made quick work of getting them a room. Once he and Jared were behind closed doors again, Jared just stood quietly beside the door, still unsure of what to do.

Jensen could see that Jared was scared and he hated it. The older man quickly moved to the bed and toed off his boots. “Jared,” he mumbled, eyes ticking up to meet his lover’s. “C’mere baby.” Slowly, he leaned back against the headboard and stretched his arms out wide so Jared would know that he wanted him to crawl into them. He smiled widely when the younger man didn’t even hesitate, his arms quickly circling around Jared’s broader frame. “Are you okay?” he asked, lips pressing against Jared’s temple because he knew that it helped to calm Jared down when he was agitated.

Slowly, Jared nodded, letting his lover know that he was fine. Sure, he was a little shaken up from seeing the bodies of his former friends, his lover covered in their blood, but it wasn’t like he was going to freak out about it. He just hated feeling so unsure about everything, as though he had to watch his every move around Jensen so he didn’t upset him. They had enough stress in their lives and this was only making it worse. “I’m fine; just glad that you got there when you did.” He lifted his head slightly and blinked at Jensen, trying to be stronger than he actually felt at the moment. “Are you sure you’re all right? None of that blood was yours?”

In the car once they had gotten a decent distance from the house, Jensen had checked himself over for injuries as he wiped the blood off every part of his body that was visible and he hadn’t noticed anything hurting. “No, it wasn’t mine,” he assured Jared again, hand slowly running up and down Jared’s back in an effort to calm him down. “Hey, you wanna see something?” he asked, a wide smile coming to his lips as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gemstone. His smile widened when Jared took it from him and started examining it.

“Is this one of them?” Jared asked, wonder in his eyes as he continued to gaze at the stone. Since he had found out about Jensen’s true nature, he and his lover had been searching the globe for rare gemstones that they would use in a ritual to bring back the demon king Wali. In return for his resurrection, he would owe Jensen something and Jensen had promised he would ask for Wali to make Jared a demon like himself. He smiled widely when Jensen nodded, turning the stone over in his hand. “Which part is this?”

Again, Jensen smiled when Jared seemed to be very interested in the stone he had just found. “It’s a moon-stone,” he explained, his fingers slowly tracing over the stone in Jared’s hand. “I found it in Virginia; that’s where I was when you got home tonight.” His eyes ticked up to meet Jared’s as he explained, “They were formed from other parts of Wali’s eyes. You know, the parts that the blue sapphires we have weren’t formed from. Kinda like the leftovers, in a way.”

As Jensen spoke, Jared hung on his every word, licking his lips as he handed the gem back to Jensen. “S-So, how many more do we have to get?” he asked, knowing that Jensen had been searching for a long time for these gems; well before he’d met Jared, in fact. It was exciting when Jared was allowed to go on a hunt for the gems with Jensen, though it didn’t happen often; Jensen was always worried that Jared would get hurt because he was usually in a dangerous situation while retrieving the gemstones. But when it did, it was almost like Jared was a demon already and Jensen treated him as such, which was definitely comforting.

Pocketing the stone once more, Jensen shrugged slightly, taking a moment to count in his head how many of the gems he’d already found and tucked away in a safe place. “We have four left; Bheeshshma Pashshan, Masar Mani, Ghreeta Mani, and Ulook Manis.” He had been searching for over a century for all of the components of Wali’s body when he had been killed, and now he was finally down to four. Of course, they weren’t going to be easy to find, but he was going to make it his goal to find them and fast because Jared didn’t have another century to spend looking.

He didn’t want to think about that right now, though. All Jensen wanted was to be with Jared and forget about Wali and the gems and M.A.S.S. for a few hours. He could hear Jared chattering about something, but he wasn’t listening; instead, he was focusing on the younger male’s lips moving. Quickly, he grabbed Jared and crushed their lips together, tongue instantly pressing inside to map out the hot cavern that was Jared’s mouth. “Mmm…” he groaned, rolling so that he was on top of Jared, pinning him to the mattress. Only when Jared needed air did Jensen break the kiss, smiling down at his lover. “I’m filthy; let’s go check out the shower.”

A wide smile came to Jared’s lips when Jensen suggested they go check out the shower; he was _definitely_ happy to do that. “Okay,” he smiled, allowing Jensen to pull him off the bed and lead the way. The bathroom wasn’t as large or as extravagant as they were used to, but at least it had a shower and a toilet, which was all they needed for their stay here. At least that’s what Jared figured, but Jensen didn’t look impressed. Frowning, Jared cupped Jensen’s cheek, turning his head so they were looking each other in the eye. “Jen, babe, what’s wrong?” he asked, leaning in and brushing his lips against his demon’s. 

Jensen slowly shook his head when Jared asked what was wrong, knowing Jared wasn’t going to believe him, but he wasn’t about to admit that he was a snob. Then again, Jared had these eyes and when he used them to get what he wanted, there was nothing Jensen could do but give in. “I’d rather sleep in my car than be subjected to this room,” he explained, frowning at the shower again. “I’m better than this, Jared. And so are you.”

When Jared had still been with his parents, he had lived in a small house similar to this motel, so he didn’t think he was better than this. But he knew Jensen; he knew that Jensen liked to have nice things and he knew Jensen liked to live in the best places possible, and that didn’t include motel rooms with dingy little bathrooms. “Jensen, it’s just one night,” he whispered, kissing Jensen once more. “And…if you spend the night fucking my brains out, then there’s no reason for you to even think about where we are.” He kissed Jensen again, this time with more passion, more aggression because he knew Jensen liked it. “Just think about me.”

“Mmm…baby, I want to,” Jensen assured his lover as he continued to kiss him. “But it’s so hard.” Jensen hadn’t been human for a very long time and since then, he had made it a point to live like royalty and treat his lovers the same way. Having Jared here like this was making Jensen feel like a terrible boyfriend. “I don’t want to have to make you stay here. It isn’t our usual place.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jensen added, “Maybe we should leave and keep driving until I find somewhere more suitable for us.”

At Jensen’s suggestion that they get back in the truck and keep driving, Jared chuckled as he shook his head. “Jen, babe, I don’t need anything extravagant. I mean, it’s nice, sure, but I only need you.” Leaning in, he kissed Jensen, making sure he didn’t put too much pressure on Jensen and knock him into a wall or something; he had a feeling Jensen didn’t want to be touching these walls. “All I want is you.” Again, he kissed Jensen, nipping at the older man’s plush bottom lip as he gave a soft growl of pleasure.

The kiss had Jensen reconsidering leaving the room because he wanted Jared right the fuck now. “Get back into the room though,” he mumbled against Jared’s lips. “It’s cleaner than the bathroom.” He quickly shoved the bathroom door open again and dragged Jared out into the living space, roughly shoving him onto the bed once they were close enough. A wide smile came to his lips as he grabbed Jared’s ankles and pulled the younger man to the edge of the bed, leaning down and pressing his lips against Jared’s lightly, leaving the other man panting as he tried to pull Jensen in closer.

A small groan of protest escaped Jared when Jensen stopped kissing him so abruptly after only giving him that little tease of a kiss. “Jensen, c’mon,” Jared begged, rubbing his hips against Jensen’s in an attempt to get his lover riled up. “Why do you always have to tease me, babe?” It never failed; Jensen _always_ teased him when they were about to have sex and although Jared kinda loved it, sometimes, it was annoying. 

Smiling widely again, Jensen dipped his head so that his lips were inches away from Jared’s. “Because you love it,” he whispered before he closed the distance between the two of them and roughly crushed his lips against Jared’s, tongue instantly pushing into the younger man’s mouth and mapping out the hot cavern. He chuckled softly when Jared complained that it was annoying, giving his head a small shake as he pulled back and started working on the fastenings of Jared’s jeans. “You love it,” he assured Jared again, yanking his jeans and boxers off his hips in one pull, tossing them into the corner of the room once he had them off Jared’s body.

Jared gasped softly in pleasure when Jensen pulled his clothing off his body, biting into his bottom lip as he looked up at Jensen with lust-filled eyes. “I do love it,” he admitted softly, leaning up and crushing his lips against Jensen’s, fingers carding through the older man’s hair. “Love you.” Again, he pulled Jensen down into a kiss, moaning as his tongue tangled with Jensen’s own before his lover coaxed the muscle into his mouth, caressing it lovingly. He didn’t care what anyone said about Jensen being a monster, or a demon; he knew Jensen loved him and that was good enough for him. “Jen…babe…mmm…make love to me; please?”

Hearing Jared begging him to make love to him, there was nothing Jensen could do but oblige. “You know I will baby,” he whispered against Jared’s lips before he kissed him softly, skilled fingers working the buttons of Jared’s shirt open and pushing the material off his lover’s body. Once the over shirt was gone, Jensen ripped Jared’s T-shirt down the middle, pushing that off his shoulders as well before he removed his own clothing in record time, leaving them both naked as he lowered himself down onto Jared, their lips crushing together again.


	2. Chapter 2

As the kiss continued, Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth, his back arching off the mattress so he could get closer to Jensen. He whimpered softly when Jensen growled into his mouth, his lover’s hands moving to stroke his back, short, blunt nails scratching down the length of Jared’s back. Jared hissed softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, knowing there would be red scratches going down his back from Jensen’s semi-rough treatment and he liked that. “Oh God Jensen,” he groaned softly, breaths panting out against his lover’s kiss-swollen lips. 

A wide smile came to Jensen’s lips as Jared groaned and writhed under him, the demon loving how his human reacted to his touches and how damn responsive he was. “You like that Jared?” he asked, teeth scraping against the younger man’s jaw before he started attacking Jared’s neck, knowing how much Jared loved it when he gave his neck any kind of attention. Again, he smiled when Jared nodded, his lover nearly whimpering with need. “Bet you want more, huh?” he asked, hips gently thrusting against Jared’s ass cheek, letting Jared feel how hard he was for him. “This is all for you, baby. You want it?”

Fight the urge to roll his eyes when Jensen asked if he wanted him, Jared nodded quickly without giving it a moment’s thought. “Of course I want it,” he assured Jensen, head pressing back into the pillow to offer more of his neck up to Jensen. “Want you, babe…so much. Shouldn’t even have to ask me that.” A small pang of guilt washed through Jared at the thought that he hadn’t let Jensen know how much he wanted him and now Jensen had to ask if he wanted to be with him; he felt like he wasn’t doing his part as Jensen’s lover because he wasn’t letting him know how well he treated him. “Please Jen…don’t keep me waiting. Just…make love to me right now.” 

Smiling widely once more, Jensen whispered, “I don’t have to ask. I just like hearing you beg for me.” He groaned in pleasure when Jared begged even more; Jensen was starting to think that maybe he had a kink. But that wasn’t important right now; he needed to give Jared what he wanted. He needed to make sure he kept his lover happy just like Jared kept him happy. If he couldn’t manage that, then he was useless and he didn’t deserve someone like Jared. Not that he was under the misconception that he deserved him anyway. “Right now?” he asked, smiling again as he reached into his duffel that he’d tossed onto the bed when he got here and pulled out the lube. “Gotta wait a little longer, lover. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Jensen,” Jared assured him with a small shake of his head. “How many times have we done this before? I think I can – ungh – handle it.” His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Jensen pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, Jared’s hips arching off the bed slightly to offer Jensen better access. 

Slowly, Jensen moved his lube-slicked finger in and out of Jared’s tight pucker, giving his head a small shake at Jared’s insistence that he could handle this without the proper preparation. “I’m not gonna chance it,” he argued with another shake of his head as he crooked his finger inside Jared, smiling when he got the reaction he was looking for. “Besides, foreplay is half the fun.” He added another finger as if to prove his point, smiling when Jared moaned and arched against him. “See?”

Although he loved Jensen, he hated that the older man was always right; and Jensen knew he was always right too, which made it so much worse. “Aren’t you arrogant?” he asked with a small smile, letting the other know he was just teasing. He actually kind of loved that Jensen was so arrogant because it generally got them out of tough situations; his lover would use his snarky attitude and charms to get the opponent off his game and then Jensen would strike. Jared loved watching Jensen using those special tactics of his. “Just get on with it Jensen; I wanna feel you inside me so bad.”

Normally, Jensen would have made Jared wait because he liked to torture the younger male by giving him as much pleasure as possible, but with the way Jared was begging, Jensen just couldn’t bring himself to drag this out much longer. “Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want now, but next time, I’m not going to be so giving.” Pulling his fingers from Jared’s hole, Jensen quickly lubed up his cock and pressed at his lover’s entrance. 

When Jensen pressed his dick against him, Jared moaned, pressing back against his demon in an attempt to make Jensen go faster. He wanted Jensen inside him so badly, he could almost cry because Jensen was making him wait so long. Another deep moan escaped between his parted lips as Jensen pushed into him, the younger male biting into his bottom lip as his head pressed back into the mattress, his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure. 

Once he was sheathed fully inside Jared, Jensen stopped moving, letting the younger man get used to the intrusion. He didn’t care how many times Jared insisted that he could handle him; he wasn’t going to move too fast and hurt Jared. Jensen had hurt a lot of people in his time, but he couldn’t even contemplate hurting Jared. He would hate himself for the rest of his existence, and as a demon, that was a long time. Instead, he kissed the younger male to stifle his arguments and pleas for Jensen to move, tongue pressing past both lips and teeth to battle with Jared’s own, a small moan escaping him only to be swallowed up in the kiss. 

Of course, Jensen knew that wasn’t going to distract Jared long, so he gradually started to move his hips, letting Jared get adjusted further while at the same time giving him exactly what he wanted. A small smile came to his lips when Jared moaned and pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Meanwhile, his lips trailed a hot line of kisses from Jared’s lips down his jaw line to his neck, Jensen teasing the sensitive flesh there because he knew Jared loved it.

As Jensen continued to tease him, Jared moaned softly, head turning to the side to offer up more of his neck to Jensen’s attention. “Ungh…Jen, please…more babe, please?” Jared begged, fingers digging into Jensen’s back where he was holding onto him now as his ass pressed back against Jensen’s hips, silently begging Jensen to give him more, hoping the verbal and the silent pleas would get him what he wanted. He was all for foreplay and teasing some nights, but not when he wanted this so damn badly he couldn’t think of anything else.

Before Jared had a chance to beg anymore, Jensen quickly yanked him off the bed and into his lap, figuring he could let Jared lead for a little while since he seemed to know what he wanted and just how he wanted it. Besides, he kind of liked letting Jared ride his dick; he knew exactly what he was doing and he always made Jensen feel so damn good; and they both needed that right now. Especially with what they were planning on doing tomorrow. 

Jared didn’t hesitate once Jensen had pulled him into his lap, the younger man quickly maneuvering his legs around so that he was straddling Jensen before he crushed their lips together. As he kissed Jensen, Jared used the grip he now had on his lover’s shoulders to push himself off Jensen’s dick, using his knees to help ease the movement as his thighs squeezed Jensen’s hips. At the rate he was going, he knew there was no way either of them was going to last long, but he didn’t care. The end result was going to be the same; they were going to get what they both wanted and it was going to feel great.

“J-Jen,” Jared breathed, his breaths stuttering out of him with each jab of Jensen’s dick against his prostate. “M’gonna cum,” he whispered, wanting to let Jensen know when he was ready because it was so much better when they reached their climax together. “Oh God babe, m’gonna cum. Please…cum with me.”

Hearing Jared beg him to cum like that had Jensen stumbling over the edge just as Jared did, his seed filling Jared and seeping out past his cock as Jared’s own cum coated his stomach and even splashed onto his chest a little. His forehead dropped down to rest against Jared’s shoulder as his breaths panted out of him, Jared having successfully worn him out, which didn’t happen often. Slowly, Jensen rolled onto his side, pulling Jared down with him as he moaned softly with content. “You were amazing baby,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Jared’s lovingly.

A small chuckle escaped Jared when Jensen told him he was amazing, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “You’re surprised by that?” he asked, knowing Jensen wasn’t but feeling the need to tease his lover anyway. When Jensen assured him that he wasn’t, Jared smiled widely, glad to hear that his theory had been correct. He then snuggled up against Jensen, tucking his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck where his scent was the strongest before he closed his eyes. “M’tired,” he mumbled.

As soon as Jared’s face was pressed into the crook of his neck, Jensen immediately began combing his fingers through his lover’s hair, smiling softly when Jared told him he was tired. “Get some sleep baby. We have a big day tomorrow and I’m going to need you to be at your best.” Again, he smiled when Jared looked up at him and asked what they were planning for tomorrow, his lips crushing against Jared’s hungrily. “Tomorrow you’re going to become a demon,” he whispered, his smile widening when Jared smiled at him.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wincest_whore/pic/00012s55/)

“J-J-Jensen?” Chad stuttered as he backed away from the older demon. “H-How did you…find me? I mean…I thought you died in Denver back in ’86.” As Jensen continued to walk towards him, Chad backed away, putting as much distance – and furniture – between himself and Jensen as possible. Chad may have been a demon, but that didn’t mean he was as strong as Jensen, and it sure as _hell_ didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of Jensen. 

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh when Chad seemed so surprised to see him. “Yeah, I didn’t,” Jensen stated with a shake of his head. Throwing a coffee table out of the way, Jensen quickly grabbed Chad by the throat and slammed him into a wall. “Word around the campfire is that you have something I want,” he explained, green eyes locked on Chad’s scared blues. “I want it back, Chad.”

He could feel Chad trembling as he frantically shook his head. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chad tried to lie. He knew what Jensen was here for, but he _also_ knew there was no way he could give it to Jensen. Back when Wali had been alive, Jensen was his most loyal follower, and for that, Jensen was praised. Demons like Chad, who just wanted to live in harmony with the humans, were considered abominations and were persecuted and sometimes even tortured. Chad had been the one to go to the Gods to beg to get Wali locked away in the first place, and if Jensen succeeded in bringing Wali back, he knew there were going to be severe consequences for him. And that was why he couldn’t give Jensen the gemstones he had stolen about seventy years ago when he’d caught wind that Jensen was on a mission.

Angrily, Jensen tightened his grip around Chad’s throat, knowing it wouldn’t kill him, but it _would_ hurt like hell. “Don’t lie to me, Chad!” he ordered, becoming more and more furious with the way Chad was acting. He knew that Chad had been the one to give up Wali’s location, and he knew that was why Chad didn’t want him to resurrect their king. “You know that I’m going to get what I want, right? Even if I have to kill you for them?” When Chad nodded, Jensen mimicked the action as a small smirk played at his lips. “Give the gems to me now and I’ll kill you quickly; fight me and continue to act like you don’t know, and I will torture you until you give them to me, and _then_ I’ll give you to Wali and he can deal with you in any way that he sees fit.”

Although he was scared out of his mind, Chad wasn’t willing to give Jensen what he wanted. “I can’t give them to you Jensen,” he whispered with a shake of his head. “I can’t let you bring him back and you know it; I’ll die before I give them to you.” He had confidence that he wouldn’t crack under Jensen’s ministrations, which meant there was no chance of Jensen getting the stones and bringing Wali back. Unfortunately, his confidence was wrongly placed and he cracked.

**~~**

It had taken nearly the whole day, but Jensen finally managed to get the remaining gems rounded up and now it was finally time to resurrect Wali and get this thing over with. Once Wali was back, the Gods would no longer rule; Hell would finally overrun Heaven and all would be right in Jensen’s world. There was just one last thing he had to get in order to complete the ritual; a sacrifice. Jared was unaware of that, but Jensen was sure his lover wouldn’t care. On many occasions, they had been out at clubs and Jensen had killed people just for looking at Jared the wrong way and Jared hadn’t seemed to mind. Why would now be any different? 

Because he had been worried for Jared’s safety, Jensen made the human stay at the new home they had taken over earlier that morning; Jared hadn’t been happy about it, but at least he was safe there. Or at least Jensen had thought Jared was safe there. Looking at the carnage that had taken place while he was out, Jensen was wishing he would have taken Jared with him today and made him stay in the car.

The place was in shambles; vases were lying broken on the ground and pictures had fallen off the walls. There was a broken window and the back door had been kicked in and that wasn’t even the worst of it. The thing that was disturbing Jensen the most was the fact that Jared was nowhere to be seen. “Jared?!” he called, his panic rising at the thought that his lover had been taken away from him. “Jared, are you here?” Quickly, he made his way up the stairs to see if Jared had just fallen asleep and that’s why he wasn’t answering, but there was no sign of him. 

Suddenly, Jensen’s phone rang, causing Jensen to jump slightly. He didn’t recognize the number, but he answered anyway, thinking maybe it was someone with information on Jared. “Hello?” he asked, his panic quickly melting away to anger as he listened to the man on the other line. 

“We know what you’re trying to do, you filthy demon,” the man spat into the phone. “And don’t think for one second that we’re going to just lie down and let you bring back the demon king.” There was a brief pause and Jensen could hear muffled screams that sounded like Jared in the background that only pissed Jensen off more. “We have Jared and you’re not going to get him back unless you meet us. At the corner of Birch and Maple in an hour; and Jensen, don’t try anything stupid. No one has to get hurt here.”

Jeff sighed as he hung up the phone, head turning towards his little brother who was still fighting against his restraints. “Jared, if you keep struggling like that, there’s a chance you’re going to hurt yourself. Now, if you promise to behave, I’ll at least take the gag out, all right?” He mimicked Jared’s nod when his brother answered, licking his lips as he moved to take the makeshift gag out of his brother’s mouth. “Better?”

With the gag now out of his mouth, Jared spit in his brother’s face, frowning at the older man angrily. “You had no right to do this to me, you prick!” he shouted, shaking his head. “Let me out of these damn things!” Although Jeff had told him to stop struggling, there was no way in Hell Jared was going to do that. He wanted out and he wanted out now. 

Again, Jeff sighed, giving his head another shake to let Jared know he wasn’t going to let him out. “No, I’m not letting you out so you can go back to him!” Jeff all but growled. “Why do you even want to be with him, Jared? He’s a demon! It goes against everything we believe in!” Getting close to Jared, his face mere inches from Jared’s own, Jeff explained, “He killed our friends, Jared! How can you want to be with something like that?”

Listening to Jeff speak, Jared’s anger started to rise. “No Jeff, it goes against everything _you_ believe in!” Jared hollered back. “I never even wanted to be part of this stupid organization and I don’t want to be part of it now either. What I want is for you to let me go!” When Jeff reminded him that Jensen killed their friends, Jared frowned softly, knowing that Jeff was right, but not in the mood to care all that much. After all, he had grieved earlier and it had been their fault. “They deserved it,” Jared answered, knowing that it would make Jeff mad. “If they hadn’t come at me, then it wouldn’t have happened. If you people would just leave us alone, none of this would have ever happened! Why can’t you see that?”

Now it was Jeff’s turn to get angry, the older Padalecki scoffing as he shouted, “Leave you alone?! How am I supposed to do that, Jared? You’re my brother! I have to protect you!” When Jake had told him that Jared had fled with a demon, Jeff looked everywhere his brother and hadn’t been able to find him until just yesterday. They had lost a lot of men on that mission, but to get Jared back, Jeff had been willing to make the sacrifice.

“I don’t need you to protect me!” Jared argued, straining against his restraints. “That’s what I have Jensen for. He protects me ten times better than you ever did!” Realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to get out, Jared sighed, slouching in the chair slightly. “I love him; and he loves me. We’re not doing anything bad; you should just leave us alone. I want to be with him, so that’s where you should let me be. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

When Jared told him that he was going to get himself killed, Jeff chuckled, giving his head a small shake. “No I’m not. Tonight, when Jensen comes for you – and you know he will if he loves you – we’re going to kill him before he can take any more of us out. Our numbers are already low because of him, but we can still take him.” Frowning, Jeff assured Jared, “Don’t worry little brother; we’ll make it quick. He won’t feel a thing.”

Jared almost felt bad for his brother because Jeff actually thought he could kill Jensen. If anything, the only one who was going to be killed was going to be Jeff and Jared wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, Jeff was his brother and Jared loved him; on the other hand, Jensen was his lover and Jared loved _him_ , so how could he love someone who was trying to hurt Jensen? Everything was so confusing right now and Jared just wanted to be left alone for a while. “You’re an idiot if you think Jensen’s going to meet you and there’s not going to be any of your blood spilled. You started this whole thing when you kidnapped me; there’s no way Jensen’s going to let you get away with that. Trust me when I tell you that your best option is to let me go and forget about your plan to kill him because it’s not going to end the way you want it to, Jeff.”

Before Jeff could answer Jared, the door opened and another man popped his head inside. “We have to go,” he insisted, tapping his watch a few times to let Jeff know it was time to meet Jensen. He was going to enjoy this meeting; after Jensen killed his boyfriend Jake, Sebastian had been looking for a reason to find the bastard and take him down. Now was his chance and he wasn’t going to let it slip away. “Make sure you keep him restrained. He’s been living with _it_ for over a year now and we have no idea what he’s capable of.”

A deep frown came to Jared’s lips when Sebastian spoke about Jensen like that, the younger man knowing how Sebastian felt about demons; he was probably even more intent on killing them than anyone else in this stupid organization. Apparently, when he was a little boy, his parents had been killed right in front of him by demons and now he harbored such hatred that it even made Jared sick; and there weren’t many things in this world that made Jared sick since he’d been living with Jensen.

When Sebastian informed him that it was time to go, Jeff quickly nodded, grabbing the cuffs that were inside the desk drawer and moving to untie Jared. Once Jared was free, he started struggling, but Jeff had been ready for it, so Jared’s efforts were all but useless. He was quickly cuffed and then all but dragged out of the building they’d been keeping him in before he was shoved into the back of a van. “Listen to me Jared,” Jeff sighed as they drove, Jeff having offered to sit in the back with his brother. “Maybe you should stay in the van; I mean, if you really care about Jensen, you probably don’t want to see this.”

“He’s not going to let you leave me in the car,” Jared mumbled, not really worried about Jensen right now. Jared knew Jensen wasn’t in danger here; it was M.A.S.S. that was in danger. “Jensen’s not going to take your word for it that you have me; you’re going to have to let me out.” Pushing himself away from the wall slightly, Jared explained, “And when he kills everyone in your little organization, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Kidnapping me was a bad idea; using me as a bargaining chip to get him here was an even worse one.”

Although Jeff hated to admit it, and he wouldn’t ever say it out loud, he knew his brother had a point. They knew what Jensen was capable of from their last encounter with him and that had only been when they were _trying_ to take Jared. Now they had him and he could only imagine how pissed off Jensen was. “He’s not going to have time to hurt anyone Jared,” Jeff assured his brother. “I already told you we are going to make this quick. Jensen won’t even have time to touch you.”

Hearing his brother speak, Jared shook his head. “Don’t do this,” he begged. “Just…let me out and give me my phone and I can stop this. You’re going to get yourself killed.” Jared knew that he’d tried to reason with his brother before to no avail and he had no idea why he was trying again, but he was. Jeff was his brother, after all and as much as he might have deserved it, he didn’t want the older male to die.

Just as Jeff shook his head, the van came to a stop and the back doors were open, revealing Sebastian’s smiling face. “Showtime,” he smirked, grabbing Jared and yanking him out of the car before he started dragging him towards the corner of the streets they were supposed to meet at, not being gentle with him at all. “This is going to be great, Jared. He killed Jake and now I get to kill him; kinda poetic don’t you think?”

He didn’t think Sebastian actually wanted an answer to his question, though living with Jensen had given Jared a big mouth. “Kinda stupid, I think,” he answered with a small shake of his head. “Jensen isn’t going to die tonight; you idiots are. And I’ve been trying to tell Jeff that all along, but he won’t listen.” Scoffing, Jared spat, “And now I think I know why. With Jake gone, does that put you in charge, Sebastian?”

Roughly, Jared was tossed to the ground, the younger male grunting softly as his knee hit the concrete and scraped him up. Great, now they were really in trouble; kidnapping and not hurting him was one thing, but now he was bleeding. As soon as Jensen smelled the blood, everyone who was involved here was going to be in a world of hurt. But Jared was done caring; he’d tried to reason with them, but they just weren’t listening. Anything that happened to them was their own fault and Jared wasn’t going to be held liable for it.

The sound of bones breaking and an ear splitting scream suddenly pierced through the air, causing everyone to stand on edge. They knew that voice; it was Mitch, their oldest member. “Spread out!” Sebastian ordered. “Stay in pairs; if anything moves, shoot it!” Of course, he knew shooting Jensen wasn’t going to do much, but it would hopefully wound him enough that they could get this done without too much collateral damage.

As soon as everyone moved to follow his orders, Sebastian gripped Jared’s arm tightly and yanked him up off the ground, pressing a gun to his side. “You think this is funny, don’t you Padalecki?” he snarled, fear evident on his face. “Well, if he kills me, I’m taking you with me.” If he used Jared as a shield, there was no way he could get hurt; well, if Jensen loved Jared as much as the young Padalecki thought he did, there was no way Sebastian could get hurt.

“What would my parents say about you trying to kill me?” Jared asked, frowning back at Sebastian. He really felt sorry for the guy in all honesty. Sebastian was so scared that he was willing to kill Jared; some people just couldn’t stay strong in the face of death. Jared of all people knew that; with Jensen, he had seen so many people die and more often than not, there were tears beforehand. Sometimes, Jared felt bad for the person, but then he just had to remind himself that it was Jensen so there was probably a good reason they were about to die. After all, Jensen wasn’t like normal demons; he didn’t kill just for the fun of it. At least Jared liked to tell himself that; it made everything easier.

Scoffing, Sebastian answered, “Didn’t anyone tell you, Jared? Your parents are dead. They were on the mission to get you last time and Jensen killed them.” He smiled when he saw the look on Jared’s face, thinking maybe he finally got through to the younger man that his boyfriend was just as bad as any other demon. “Do you still love him now, Jared?”

In all honesty, Jared could answer that question with a simple three letter word, but he kept his mouth shut this time. Jensen was just trying to protect himself; his parents had probably been trying to kill Jensen and even if they hadn’t been, they’d still been trying to take Jared away from him. Jared knew how possessive of him Jensen was, so how could he blame Jensen for this? Still, it hurt knowing that Jensen didn’t tell him that he’d killed his parents, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Before Sebastian or Jared had a chance to say anything else, Jensen emerged from behind the van, covered from head to toe in blood much like he had been the first time M.A.S.S. had attacked them. “Of course he still loves me,” Jensen assured Sebastian, a small smile on his lips. “His parents were douchebags and they deserved what they got. Besides, I made it quick; they didn’t feel a thing.” Smirking, Jensen gripped Sebastian’s wrist and snapped it, causing the gun he was holding to fall to the ground as he cried out in pain. “Same with your boyfriend. He didn’t even have time to scream.”

When Jensen snapped his wrist, it sent Sebastian to one knee, his grip on Jared completely gone as he cradled his injured hand. The minute Jared wasn’t being held any longer, Jensen grabbed him and tugged him into his chest, forgetting about Sebastian for a moment as he checked Jared for injuries. “Did they hurt you?” he demanded, frowning deeper when he saw the blood on Jared’s leg.

At Jensen’s question, Jared quickly shook his head, letting his lover know he was all right. “N-No, I’m okay,” he assured Jensen, pressing his lips to the older male’s. “Just get me out of these things and let’s go; I wanna get out of here.” He hadn’t heard Jeff scream, so he was hoping that meant his brother was still safe. After all, he hadn’t seen Jeff get out of the car, and he hadn’t seen Jensen go in either, so Jeff was probably okay for now. But he wanted to leave before Jensen realized it and killed him too; he was all the family Jared had left now.

Quickly, Jensen grabbed the chain that held the cuffs together and pulled, snapping it in half so that Jared was free. “We’ll get those off later,” he assured Jared, grabbing the younger man’s wrist and tugging him towards his car, snapping Sebastian’s neck before he got too far away. As they were walking however, Jensen dropped to his knees, holding his throat as if he were choking before he screamed in agony.

The minute Jensen dropped, Jared was on his knees beside him, holding onto his lover and asking what was wrong. He heard his brother speaking before he saw him, Jared’s eyes widening as he looked at the older male. “Jeff, stop it!” Jared screamed, giving his head a small shake as he looked back at Jensen, making sure he was still all right. “Jeff, please?! Stop!”

“…Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversari, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,” Jeff continued, ignoring his brother’s pleas for him to stop. Jensen had killed their parents and now he was going to die. Jared would forgive him once this was all over and they could get past this. However, before he could finish the exorcism, Jensen’s hand shot out towards him and Jeff was thrown against the car, watching in horror as Jensen stood with a small smirk on his lips. 

Jensen was on his feet before Jeff could take his next breath, stalking towards him. “Oops…didn’t seem to work on me,” Jensen chuckled, the small burn mark on his meat suit’s arm tingling with satisfaction. Quickly, he grabbed Jeff’s chin, frowning at the other male. “Hmm…what do you think? Should I rip out your tongue before I kill you?”

Just as Jensen was about to reach into Jeff’s mouth and grab his tongue, Jared grabbed his arm, shaking his head. “Jensen, don’t!” he pleaded, hazel orbs wide with fear. “Please, don’t kill him. Just…let’s go. He’ll leave us alone now, right Jeff?” When Jeff nodded, Jared mimicked the action, attention going back to his lover. “Please, Jen?”

Frowning, Jensen cupped the younger man’s cheek, thumb brushing along Jared’s jaw bone, smearing blood on Jared’s face. “Don’t you see, Jared?” he asked with a small shake of his head. “They’re not going to stop; they’re going to keep trying to take you away from me.” He nodded as Jared shook his head, knowing that Jared wanted to see the best in these people, but it just wasn’t there; they weren’t going to stop and Jensen couldn’t risk it. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before he put his hand through Jeff’s chest and pulled his heart out, frowning deeper when Jared screamed. “Jay, you’ll thank me for this later, baby,” he assured the younger male sadly as he gripped Jared’s hand once more. “Now c’mon; we gotta get out of here.”

**~~**

Back at the mansion they were living in now, Jensen grabbed all of the gemstones they needed to bring Wali back and placed them on the alter he had acquired a few centuries ago. He then placed Jeff’s heart onto the alter as an offering to the demon king, frowning back at Jared before he started chanting the incantation necessary to resurrect his king. The house started to shake as Jensen said the last few verses before everything came to a halt. 

Smiling, Jensen looked up at Jared, his eyes pitch black as he pulled his lover into a deep kiss, moaning softly as he pushed Jared up against the wall. “He’s coming,” Jensen breathed when the kiss broke, his smile widening at the thought of Jared finally becoming a demon so they could live together forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared frowned as he saw a figure start to take form, still not sure if this was what he wanted. He was getting cold feet and he knew Jensen would get pissed if he knew, so Jared was keeping his mouth shut. If worst came to worst, Jared could always just stop the resurrection before it happened fully; it would make Jensen angry, but Jared could deal with him later when he wasn’t staring at an eternity as a demon.

Then again, Jared had nothing left to live for, so he didn’t see why he _shouldn’t_ become a demon. His family was dead; Jensen had made sure of that. And it seemed like Jensen really wanted to be with him. After all, the man had killed his older brother because he was afraid Jeff was going to take Jared away from him. As a human, there was nothing that could keep Jared with Jensen forever – but if he became a demon, he wouldn’t die and they wouldn’t have to worry about anything. M.A.S.S. was gone. They could live happily together without a care in the world. 

Just as soon as Jared had talked himself out of becoming a demon, he talked himself back into it, smiling at Jensen before he crushed their lips together once more. He was ready for this. Hell, he _deserved_ this. Everyone else he knew – well, everyone who was still alive – got to be happy, so why couldn’t he? Sure, he wanted his happiness to be with a demon, but that shouldn’t make a difference. “I’m ready for this,” he assured Jensen with another small smile. “I’m ready to be with you forever.”

A wide smile came to Jensen’s lips when Jared assured him that he was ready to spend forever with him. Jensen was almost more excited about that than the terror they were going to reign once Wali was back on his feet. Really, his whole scheme had first been about putting the Gods and the angels in their place after his first love Danneel had been vanquished by Misha, but now it was all about getting Jared to be with him. He didn’t even care that Wali was going to make the Gods pay for what they had done to him anymore. Sure, at first he’d wanted to be a part of it, but now he just wanted to get Jared and get the hell outta dodge. Jared was going to be too new to deal with all of this shit, and Jensen knew that if he kept him here for the battle, there was a possibility he would lose him just like he had lost Danneel. He wasn’t willing to take that chance.

As soon as he was about to lean in and crush his lips against Jared’s again, there was a loud roar behind him, causing Jensen to turn towards his king. Finally, after so many years of searching and gathering the proper ingredients, he had managed to bring Wali back to this Earth. Quickly, he got down on one knee and bowed his head, yanking Jared down so that he was in the same position. If Wali thought they were being dishonorable, they weren’t going to get anything from him. “My Lord,” he smiled, standing when Wali gave him permission to do so. “I have been waiting for this moment for so long.”

“You’ve done well, my child,” Wali praised, a small smile on his lips as he stared at the face of his favorite creation. Jensen had always shown him the most love and had been the most loyal; not to mention having the most potential. He’d just proven himself beyond any doubt. “Who’s your friend, Jensen?” Wali asked, eyes ticking over to Jared, immediately noticing that Jared wasn’t a demon like himself and Jensen. “A sacrifice for me?”

Before Jensen really thought about what he was doing, he yanked Jared away from Wali and all but hid the boy behind his back, not letting his king touch Jared. “No!” he nearly growled, quickly clearing his throat as he reigned in his anger. “I mean…no, my lord. He is not a sacrifice.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jensen explained, “I was hoping that because I showed you my loyalty and brought you back, you would show your appreciation by granting me a small favor.”

Now, Wali was curious; he had never been asked for a favor before unless the person asking had a death wish, so he knew this had to be important to Jensen. “All right,” he mumbled, quirking a bushy brow as he stared at Jensen. “What is it that you were hoping I would do for you, my child?” If he liked the terms of the deal, Wali was inclined to grant Jensen’s request, but if he _wasn’t_ impressed, he would kill Jensen and make Jared his own personal slave because he had to admit that the boy was attractive. 

The fact that Wali was even willing to hear his request was a good sign as far as Jensen was concerned. Usually, people were killed just for asking, though Jensen figured since he had brought Wali back, he would at least be allowed to put the request forward. He knew that he had to be careful with the way he worded things because he didn’t want to offend the other demon, but at the same time, he wanted to make sure he got his point across that this wasn’t up for debate. Jensen knew better than anyone that if there was a chance to manipulate people’s words when there was a deal involved, a demon would definitely do it. 

Again, Jensen cleared his throat before he explained, keeping his voice tight to let Wali know he meant business yet at the same time making it known that he wasn’t demanding something either, “I want Jared to be a demon like me. Nothing fancy, just…immortality.” Really, if Jared became anything immortal, Jensen would have been happy because then there was no chance of losing him, but Jared had mentioned when he first told him the plan that he wanted to be a demon. Jensen was just giving Jared what he wanted; what they both wanted.

Jensen’s request actually surprised Wali, which hadn’t happened since the Gods attacked him that night he lost his life. “You want me to make this mortal…this _human_ a demon?” he asked, making sure he’d heard right. Never in his thousands of years of existing did anyone ever want to make a deal to make someone else a demon. Usually, everyone was all about themselves; Jensen was apparently selfless. Unless there was an ulterior motive here that he wasn’t seeing. When Jensen nodded, Wali merely shrugged, thinking it over for a moment though he already knew what his answer was going to be. Jensen had brought him back from the dead, so of course he deserved a reward. No harm in making him sweat a little, though.

Blowing out a hot breath, Wali gave Jensen a one-shouldered shrug. “I suppose since you were so good to me I could offer you a reward,” he answered, eyes ticking up to Jared as his grin widened. “Of course, I will have to examine the boy and make sure he is worthy of being a demon, which means you’re going to have to move, Jensen.”

Although Jensen wasn’t too keen on the idea of moving out of the way so Wali could have a clear view of Jared, he did as he was told, knowing that it was best to just give in and not make the demon angry. He instantly regret his decision when Wali grabbed Jared and yanked him closer to Wali’s body, Jensen quickly moving to grab Jared’s free arm and try to tug him back to safety. 

“Relax Jensen,” Wali nearly growled as he gave his head a small shake. “If you want him to be a demon, I have to be able to touch him.” Once Jensen released Jared, Wali smiled once more, quickly pulling Jared against his body and crushing their lips together before either Jensen or Jared knew what was happening, his tongue pressing inside Jared’s mouth when the human gasped in shock. 

When Wali kissed him, Jared groaned in protest, his arms coming up to push at the demon, who was now thoroughly violating his mouth with his tongue. Unfortunately, Wali was a lot stronger than Jared, so his efforts to knock him away were futile. His lungs were burning for oxygen and he was whimpering softly as he picked up his efforts, fists pounding against the demon’s chest roughly in his attempt to get away.

Angrily, Jensen grabbed Wali’s shoulder and dragged him away from Jared. “Enough!” he growled, pushing the other demon away from his human. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He had tried to nice way, but there was no chance of him tolerating Wali kissing Jared like that. No one kissed Jared except him, dammit!

Another wide smile came to Wali’s lips when Jensen yanked him away from Jared as he wiped his lips with the pad of his thumb. “Relax Jensen, I wasn’t doing anything wrong,” he assured the fuming demon before him. “I only did what you asked.” Again, he smiled when Jensen’s eyes widened in realization.

Wali was rather pleased with the idea of Jared being a demon, actually. Maybe he would have to come back to play with Jared once he took care of the Gods who had attempted to permanently vanquish him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few Gods to kill.”

Without another word, Wali vanished, leaving Jensen and Jared in the room alone together. Before Jared even processed that the demon was gone, Jensen was in front of him, cupping his face in his hands and forcing Jared to look at him. “Jay, baby, look at me,” he instructed, eyes squinting slightly as he gazed into Jared’s deep hazel gaze. He couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, but Jensen was almost positive that Jared was now a demon.

Of course, there was only one way to know for sure; he had to make Jared’s eyes bleed to black. Now, there were two ways that he knew of to make that happen. One, he had to piss Jared off so badly that he became violent, or two, he had to make Jared horny; he preferred the latter. Not giving it too much more thought, Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss, tongue instantly pushing into Jared’s mouth and mapping out the familiar hot cavern. Slowly, he pulled back, noticing that Jared’s eyes were darker now, but nowhere near the deep pools of black they should have been if he were a demon…which just meant he had to try harder.

Jensen moved faster than any human could have possibly moved as he slammed Jared into the opposite wall roughly, tongue plunging into Jared’s mouth once more as he all but devoured the younger man, his knee pressing between Jared’s legs and rubbing against Jared’s growing erection. This time when he pulled back, a wide smile came to his lips because there was no denying that Jared’s eyes were black as the deepest pits of Hell. “Mmm…he did it,” Jensen growled softly in appreciation before he captured Jared’s lips again.

The news that he was a demon barely registered in Jared’s brain as he parted his lips in invitation for Jensen’s tongue. Right now, he knew what he wanted and it wasn’t to talk about the fact that he was different; he wanted Jensen naked in their bed and he wasn’t going to be satisfied until he had that. His hips were bucking against Jensen’s thigh, rubbing himself against his lover in an attempt to get the desired friction, but it wasn’t enough. “Jen…I need you right now,” he moaned as he turned his head to the side, offering his neck to Jensen’s seeking lips and teeth. “Please, babe? Gimme what I want.”

If there was one thing Jensen had never been good at, it was saying no to Jared, especially when Jared was begging for sex like this. “You know you can have me,” he assured his lover with a small nod, nipping at Jared’s flesh to let him know that he wasn’t kidding. “I could never deny you anything you wanted, Jared.”

“Good,” Jared breathed as he fisted his fingers in Jensen’s hair, pulling the older male’s head back by the hold he now had on Jensen’s short-cropped strands so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Then make love to me. Right now. Don’t keep me waiting.” Honestly, Jared didn’t even want to wait long enough to get to their bedroom, which he tried to convey by restlessly rutting against Jensen’s leg.

Fortunately for Jared, Jensen knew him almost as well as he knew himself and he got Jared’s silent plea to not wait long enough to reach the bathroom. That was fine with him; there were other places in this house to have sex. For example, the kitchen was only about two feet away, or there was a plush old chair in the living room they could work with. Weighing his options for a moment, Jensen decided that the chair was closer so they were going to have to work with that. 

Using his superior strength, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s thighs and lifted him off the ground, Jared luckily getting the hint and hooking his ankles around Jensen’s waist as Jensen walked them towards the chair. They didn’t have too many options if they were going to have sex on the chair, so Jensen made sure to put Jared back on the ground so he didn’t crush his legs. Jared quickly pushed him into the chair, a small smile coming to Jensen’s lips because Jared was being more forceful than he had ever been with him before. His hands gripped Jared’s ass through his jeans as he tugged his lover closer, growling, “C’mere Jay.”

When Jensen told him to get over there, Jared smirked before he removed Jensen’s hands from his body and shook his head. “Get your clothes off first,” he instructed, already pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the corner before he unfastened his jeans, shimmying out of them quickly. He then did the same with his boxers, eyes black as he watched Jensen practically ripping the fabric off his own body.

Once Jensen was naked, Jared climbed into his lap, frowning softly at the small space they had to work with, though he wasn’t going to complain. At least it was something and the bedroom was still too far away, so Jared could make this work. After wiggling around and moving his legs slightly up Jensen’s thighs, Jared managed to get comfortable, smiling down at Jensen and crushing their lips together. A small moan escaped him to be swallowed up in their kiss when Jensen bucked against him, letting Jared know he didn’t want to wait any longer than they had to either. 

Now that he was a demon, Jared had to wonder if Jensen was going to be as gentle with him as he had been before. He knew the lube was in their room and he didn’t want either of them to have to go get it. He didn’t even want to ask about it because he was worried that Jensen would insist that they be careful and go grab it; instead, he spit into his palm and reached behind him to stroke Jensen’s dick. At least this would be a little bit of preparation so they weren’t going at it dry, but it didn’t require either of them to move.

Jensen’s head fell against the back of the chair when Jared started stroking his already hard member, eyes squeezing closed as a deep groan escaped him. “Ungh…Jared,” Jensen moaned softly, hands moving to grip Jared’s hips as he leaned forward and captured Jared’s nipple between his lips, teasing it to hardness with his tongue and teeth. A small smirk came to his lips as Jared moaned and arched his back, pressing his chest closer to Jensen’s mouth.

After a few more moments of stroking Jensen’s cock, Jared didn’t want to wait any longer; he’d held off for long enough as far as he was concerned. Slowly, he positioned Jensen’s cock at his entrance and sank down onto his lover, moaning softly at the stretch and burn on his unprepared flesh. Once he had Jensen buried to the hilt, Jared relaxed as much as possible as he gripped Jensen’s shoulder with one hand and forced his chin up with the other, capturing Jensen’s lips with his own the second he was able to. 

Low groans slipped from Jensen’s parted lips as Jared started to rock on his dick, hoping that Jared wasn’t hurting himself because there was no way he could stop right now even if he wanted to, it felt too damn good. Jared really knew how to push Jensen’s buttons and he both loved and hated Jared for it. Sometimes it was distracting when they had other things to do but it felt so good all of the time so Jensen could hardly complain.

Gently, Jared nipped at Jensen’s plush bottom lip, using his legs to slide almost all the way off Jensen’s cock before he slammed back down, wiggling his hips a little before he repeated the process, wanting to make it as good for Jensen as possible. This wasn’t just any other time they were having sex; this was both thank you sex _and_ the first time they had been together as demons. Jared wanted it to be the best Jensen had ever had.

He moaned softly as Jensen’s fingers dug into his hips, leaving small red scratches as he ran his hand up Jared’s back, pulling Jared against him as he attacked his flesh with his teeth and lips, sucking bruises into his neck so everyone who saw him would know that he belonged to Jensen. Marking Jared was definitely one of Jensen’s favorite things to do because he could admire his work later and remember that every little mark on Jared’s flesh was something that Jensen had done.

Both men gasped and moaned as their orgasms ripped through them, Jared painting Jensen’s tanned skin with his seed as Jensen filled Jared with his. Once Jared had been milked for everything he was worth, he collapsed against Jensen’s chest, breaths panting out harshly as he smiled in pleasure. “Mmm…” he moaned, nuzzling against Jensen’s neck and closing his eyes. “That was good.”

Breathing out a chuckle, Jensen slowly started combing his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Was better than good,” he assured Jared with a smile of his own. “You were fucking amazing.” Smile still firmly in place, Jensen pulled his head back to look down at Jared, noticing that his lover seemed to be falling asleep on him. “Jay, we can’t sleep like this,” he complained, knowing that if he let Jared fall asleep in this chair, tomorrow Jared was going to be all sore and he would be in a bitchy mood because of it.

“Mmm…yeah we can,” Jared insisted with a barely there nod. “Just for a little while. M’tired.” Jared had actually been under the impression that as a demon, he wasn’t going to have to sleep anymore, but apparently he had been wrong. Jensen never slept, so Jared wasn’t sure why he had to. Nevertheless, he was tired and he wanted to sleep right here because going to their bedroom seemed like a long, unnecessary trip.

Again, Jensen chuckled when Jared told him that they could sleep here for a little while. “Yeah, I know you’re tired, but you’ll thank me for moving us tomorrow morning,” he assured his sleepy boyfriend. "C’mon, I’ll carry you.” It took a moment to get Jared into a position that he could carry him, Jensen wrapping his arm around Jared’s back and his other under Jared’s knees as he carried Jared to their room, dropping the young man on their bed once he was close enough.

As Jensen snuggled into the bed behind his lover, Jared turned towards him and asked, “Why am I so tired? You never sleep; I shouldn’t have to sleep either, right?” He had wanted to leave the question until tomorrow, but he was curious now and he knew it would just nag at him until he had an answer, which would cause him not to get any sleep anyway. “I don’t want to have to sleep. I wanna spend time with you.”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s question as his fingers ran through Jared’s unruly hair. “You’re still new,” he explained with a small shrug. “You’ll get stronger each day and then you won’t have to sleep either.” Smiling, he tugged the blankets up around both of them and wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist. “But for now, you need to sleep. Don’t worry baby, I’ll stay here with you. We have forever to spend time together.” Leaning in, he brushed a kiss across Jared’s forehead, pulling his boyfriend back against his chest tighter. “Get some rest.”

Although Jared wanted to protest, he was just too tired to do so. They’d had a long day with Jared being kidnapped and he was still a little sore from the fight he’d put up when they had tried to grab him, so there was no hope of him staying awake; his body just wouldn’t allow it. The thought of being with Jensen forever had a small smile coming to his lips as he relaxed back against his boyfriend’s chest, letting sleep claim him for the night.


End file.
